The Lucky One
by dweedledoo
Summary: He was the one who left us, the first to leave us. To go to Dauntless, and be brave. But I will go and seek him. Soon, very soon. Tobias and Tris were best friends when they were little. They still are, but Tris must go out and find him, out in the dangers of being brave. Rated T for, well, Divergent.
1. Prologue

_**He was the one who left us, the first to leave us. To go to Dauntless, and be brave. But I will go and seek him. Soon, very soon.  
Tobias and Tris were best friends when they were little. They still are, but Tris must go out and find him, out in the dangers of being brave.**_

**AN- In this fanfiction, Caleb is 1 full year older than Beatrice (Tris), and Tobias (Four) is still 2 years older than her.**

Prologue

I'm staring out the dusty window into the gray world outside. Being selfless, all day and every day. As I peer further out into the gloomy distance, I can see Caleb coming back from school. Walking from the bus stop and occasionally helping those he passes.

My brother is a typical Abnegation.

Right now, I am 6 years old. I haven't started school yet, but I will be going next year. Real soon.

I hear my mother's calls coming from downstairs. Asking me to come down for me to help the community.

I walk down the stairs. Slowly. Like I was taught, not to attract any attention to myself.

As I stride into the kitchen, my mother hands me a basket of baked goods. To take down into the school for all of the students there.

I nod at her request. It would be selfish not to. So I take the bus down to the school, and wander through the large halls. The unfamiliar hallways, with the older children rustling around.

Just then, I feel the cold hard ground against my cheek as I get shoved onto the floor. And I try to hold the escaping tears back.

That's when I feel his hand pulling me up.

As I shift my gaze upwards, I catch a pair of ocean-blue eyes staring at me, and that pair diverting his gaze from mine.

Quickly, I thank him and scurry down to the main school office. As I hand the little basket to the woman in front of the desk, there is one thing I can't forget.

Those blue eyes have captured me.

* * *

"Eeeewwww! Toby, that's gross!" I scream as we run through the meadow. Far away from the world of selflessness.

Tobias is chasing me with a squirming snail in his hand, as I run as fast as I can without my short legs failing me.

"Come on, Beatrice. How could you not like snails? See the slime under its body?"

And he catches me. As I try to squirm out of his grip, he drops the snail in attempt to stop me from running away.

We both laugh as we tumble onto the soft, green grass that covers the wide open space.

Tobias faces me. "You know, Beatrice doesn't suit you. It's just way too long, and it makes you sound so boring. We should change it to something catchier…" His head turns upwards in thought.

I stare at his blue eyes in shock, as if the idea is the craziest thing I have ever heard.

"What?" he replies. "It's true!"

I laugh back at him, and respond.

"So what do _you _think it should be?"

"How about… Tris?"

"That's, well, different…"

"It's special. Besides, it sounds cool. Beatrice is too Abnegation."

I laugh again. "Isn't that what it should be? After all, we shouldn't be attracting attention to ourselves, anyways."

"I guess you're right. We should get back, anyways. I'll race you, _Tris!"_

And with that, we take off back to our home.

**Sorry for the quality. If it's really bad, let me know. But I wanted to capture them wanting to be free from being selfless and free from the factions at a young age. I'm not used to writing prologues, but I wanted to give it a shot. Please leave a review! I would really appreciate it, and I will update soon!**

**Dweedledoo**


	2. This is It

**Here is Chapter 2! Big thanks to everyone who reviewed. Gave me a huge confidence boost! In case you haven't noticed, I now have a new story that is up- Everything Has Changed. So sorry for the late update… :$ Been Beta-reading frantically for the past week. I hope this chapter will make up for it!**

**Shoutout to AwesomeTooAwesome for you Awesome reviews. YOU REALLY ARE AWESOME.**

**Now, you can carry on reading.**

This is it. Today is the day.

The day where my best friend might leave me. Leave his first home behind.

And everything he has will be gone.

Yes, today is Tobias Eaton's choosing ceremony.

I can remember all of the times we had together. Playing, running around after curfew. Being free.

Escaping from the world we live in.

But after today, it might all be gone. Maybe nothing more than just dreams.

As we walk to the center of the city, I can't help but shoot a few quick glances at Tobias.

Perhaps this will be the last time I ever see him.

*FLASHBACK*

_The light field was damp from the cool morning dew. We were lying on the soft bed of grass, talking about our lives._

"_I have something I need to tell you."_

_Tobias must have caught the nervous look on my face. Because right then, he chuckled._

"_Don't worry. It's nothing bad. I just want you to do something for me."_

_I can only nod. _

"_I need you to promise. That whatever happens, or whatever might separate us, you will try to come find me. And I will do the same."_

_As I look into his deep blue eyes, I realise that he is my sole real friend. The one that will always be there for me. _

_At last, I can finally reply, with a shaking voice._

"_Of course."_

*FLASHBACK OVER*

My eyes start following the steps that Tobias takes. Left, and right, and left, and right.

And then he is gone. Past the sea of people rushing around, getting ready for their big day.

I try to think of all the times we shared together. Laughing, pretending to be other people. And most importantly, pretending that we are out of this prison that has captured us for so long.

That one night, as we were sneaking around late. The first time.

*FLASHBACK*

"_Where are we going, Tobias?" I ask him._

"_You'll see. We're almost there." Is his reply. _

_As we are strolling around, trying to stay hidden from the world, I feel his warm hand clinging on to mine. The feeling of his touch sends electric jolts down my arm, coursing into my heart. I try to hide a smile._

_When we come to a stop, I look around, trying to take in everything at once. The area is huge, littered with big red targets, and a clattered table filled with shining metal objects._

_Weapons._

_I take slow, cautious steps towards the table, as if something terrible could happen any moment now._

_Guiding my hand slowly towards the table, my small fingers skim the knives, and they pick one up. I bring the knife closer to my face, examining it closely._

_Aluminum. Cheap metal knives with holes in them for grip. Perfect for training. Grooves. Perfect for the right amount of balance. And for any beginner._

_I watch as Tobias grabs a small knife._

_Squaring his shoulders towards the target, he plants his feet firmly on the ground. As he loops his slim index finger around the trigger, he stiffens to prepare himself for the recoil. BANG. BANG. BANG. Three gunshots linger in the cold air as three plastic pellets speed off towards the thick, wooden target._

_Smack. Smack. Smack._

_I turn towards him, and offer him a smile, which he returns. A real, genuine smile. One that is meant for me. The thought sends butterflies coursing through my stomach._

_I have always liked Tobias. His caring side and his warming temper. He has always been there for me, and has made a huge impact on my life. _

_His ability to bring out the true me, and helped me be set free. _

_Something I will never forget._

*FLASHBACK OVER*

"Abby Armourfield."

Seven more names.

_Drip._

One's gone.

"Stephen Armstrong."

Six more.

"Sophia Bailey."

Five more.

"Reanna Christians."

Four more.

"Jason Codaspoddi."

Three.

"Tania Deerwater"

Two.

"Suzanna Eakes."

One.

"Tobias Eaton."

It's as if everything is happening in slow motion. The cut. The pacing. The decision.

The loss.

Because now,

He's gone, forever.

Unless I am willing to change.

**HOPE 'TIS HAS MADE UP FOR WHAT A TERRIBLE PERSON I AM. WILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE OFTERN. (HOPEFULLY EVERY OTHER DAY.) CHECK OUT MY NEW FANFICTION! *Everything has Changed.***

**DWEEDLEDOO, OUT.**


	3. Author's Note, Taken Down Oct 22

**To my amazing readers,**

** Hey. Don't worry, I'm not quitting the story. But I do have an announcement. **

**I'm going on a trip for the next 6 days to the northern region of my wonderful cold country. (Canada. Yes, I'm Canadian.) I will not be able to post anything during that time, so I would like you to know in advance what I am doing. **

**When I come back, I will probably not be updating as frequently. I will try to do the best I can. But here's the good news. **

**I'm going to be posting a few one-shots, and maybe put it in a collection. MAYBE. And, I'm going to do the following. **

**1. Update each story at the same time. (I know this isn't a very satisfying thing, but it gives me the time I need to write and edit each chapter, and you will have a lot more to read each time I do update.)**

**2. Hopefully, I will write longer chapters. Like a lot longer. **

**3. Each group update will not take longer than 4-5 days. Guaranteed. **

**4. I will most DEFINITELY be starting a new story. And this one will be awesome, but it's a surprise. **

**That's all for now, but I will be back in time to get my hands on a copy of Allegiant. I would never miss the release of the last book with the rest of my fandom.**

**This will be removed on October 22****nd****. 2013. For the release, I will be updating very long chapters for you all as a celebration for Allegiant!**

**Until then,**

**Olivia**


End file.
